paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Anthro-Superhero AU
Aaannd here it is, the official Anthro-Superhero Alternate Universe page! This Universe has many Heroes, Villains, and Locations from different Fanons all mixed into one big Fanon! Universe Info The Anthro-Superhero universe combines a mix of many fanons into one big superhero fanon. Oc's from other Fanons have different Origins, and have some type of powers or abilities. This Universe also has Numerous locations- even some off the planet (Due to some Superheroes and Villains being Alien) In this set Universe, your Character has to be in Anthro form! no Ferals! Note!!: Okay, if you want to enter a Superhero, Supervillain, Location, Organization, or Planet in this Universe, just comment! Now here are some of the Superheroes owned by me and some other users in this Universe! (gonna add links soon AND pages for new heroes soon i'll make some of these heroes and Heroines eventually :3) 'Charlie Tanner's Superheroes/Heroines and Villains!:' *'Riley Reid AKA Black Arrow' *'Dani Foxx AKA Fast-Fox' *'Kent Holden AKA Grey' *'Vivian Owens AKA Melody' *'Justin Porter AKA Lightspeed' *'Rita Nelson AKA Whisper (She's a bad person then again she isn't.. she takes no sides)' *'Tangle AKA White Eagle (Deceased)' *'Rachel Reid AKA Zero' *'Cloey Wilson AKA Miss Steel' *'Clara Wilson AKA Lady Magma' *'Christian Tanner AKA Quickstar' *'Nathan AKA Psyche' *'Scarlet Livingston AKA Spider-Vixen' *'Whitney White AKA Spider-Girl' *'Toby Foxx AKA Spider-Fox' *'Keaton Carter AKA Shark' *'Chelsy Haynes AKA SnowAngel' *'Selena Scott AKA Spark' *'Ethan Mays AKA 40 Below' *'Quinton Sanders AKA King Cold (Villain)' *'Ryan Reid AKA Havoc (Villain)' *'Serena Holden AKA Grey Arrow' *'Kevin Holden AKA Silver' *'Casey Castro AKA Quickshot' *'Zack Pierce AKA Spider-Boy' *'Taya Windfield AKA Mischief (Villian)' *'Zayne Sanderson AKA Shocker' *'Natalie West AKA Electrica' *'Joey Havenfield AKA Thunder' *'Kevin Walsh AKA Lonestar' *'Kody Kingston AKA Flare' *'Emily Arrow AKA Robin Hood' *'Dakota Foxx AKA Quick-Vixen' *'Naomi Knight AKA Lady Frost' *'Jenna Vale AKA Death (Neutral)' *'Chad Stark AKA Iron-Wolf II' More Coming Soon! Tundra's Superheroes: *Layne Holden AKA The Riveter *Winter AKA Frostbit *Sage AKA Beast *Garnet AKA Gemstone *Ace AKA Brainbuster *Lani AKA Mammoth If you want me to add more of your heroes in the future, just let me know! Smokythepolicepup's Heroes/Shared with Tundra *Dodge AKA Mindmelder *Trapper AKA Quickster *Faith AKA Girl Of Steel Vixie's Superheroes: *Banana AKA Forest Flash *Starburst AKA Flare If i'm missing some people just let me know! Blackops' Heroes/Villains *Jackson Van's Hero *Thunder Titan Xavierthespecialvet's Hero *Allan AKA Sharpshooter DJ.RJ.Centurion's Superheroes *Rian-Josef AKA Arundo Rex *Kalee-Sera AKA Aura Regina *Silas Nelson AKA Solar Flare *Free Draydon-Fairfax AKA Dreamweaver *Zephyrine Avery AKA Hurricania *Coltrane Risinger AKA Stornbringer *Centurian Wächter-Veritate AKA Gearshift *Sonya Fairchild AKA Mistress Illumina Smartpupchase76's Superheroes *Lucia Kennedy AKA White Spreay Cresent's Heroes *Aria Sorrkwheart AKA Bossanova *Colantine Owens *Marcus SwiftChange AKA Prototype 365 *Drake Ignis AKA Ventus Animalpup's Superheroes: *Sargeant AKA Guard-Soldier *Service AKA Speed-Healer *Gai AKA Geo-Wolf *Bryce Striker AKA Hawk *Noah AKA Animal Knight *Deker AKA Red Thunder Fuzzy's Superheroes: *Holly AKA Chiller *Alisha AKA Shiver *Sterling AKA Strongbow *Blitz AKA Songbird *Soda AKA Bubbleshot *Camo AKA Energiser *Crash AKA Dark Demon *Fletcher AKA Dash *Spooks AKA Ghost *Twix AKA Fangle *Topaz AKA Double Diamond *Rusty AKA Build-it-Beagle If i'm missing some Oc's from your Fanonverse just comment and tell me who i'm missing please! Superhero-verse Locations: ''Cities/Earth Locations-'' ''Scarlet City: ''A Beautiful but crime filled city located in the Mid-west United States, this city is the home of the Superhero Team The Great 8- and numerous other Heroes and Sidekicks. It's mostly called Scarlet city because of the City's clolor theme, Red. Residents: *Riley Reid/Black Arrow *Dani Foxx/Fast-Fox *Kent Holden/Grey *Vivian Owens/Melody *Holley/Chiller *Alisha/Shiver *Cloey Wilson/Miss Steel (Lady Magma Clone) *Rachel Reid/Zero (Riley Reid Clone) *Banana/Forest Flash *Rita Nelson/Whisper *Colantine Owens *Ryan Reid/Havoc (Reanimated) *Rian-Josef (Riley Reid Clone) *Justin Porter/Lightspeed *Keaton Carter/Shark *Matthew "Dad" *Starburst/Flare *Allan If you want a hero or villain in this city, just ask! ''Marine City: A Coastal city located on the West side of the United States (The California area) it has beautiful scenery and it's filled with tourists, but this beautiful City has a bad history with attracting Deadly villains .. ''Residents: *''Tangle/White Eagle (Deceased)'' *''Keaton Carter/Shark (Formerly)'' *''Victoria/The New White Eagle)'' If you want a hero, vllain, or organization to be placed here, just ask! ''Fairhaven: ''Fairhaven is a busy and Frosty City- it's located in the Northern U.S.A since it's a busy city it has a lot of "busy" badguys, this city is almost filled with Arctic Foxes and Wolves, it keeps a Cold or cool temperature almost Year round, even in the summer- due to an accident with a Snow superpowered Heroine..some people dub this place: "A Snowman's paradise" it also has a lot of Snowbased Heroes and Villains.. you'll also need to keep a jacket in this Snow city. Residents: *''Chelsy Haynes /Snowangel'' *''Ethan Mays/40 Below'' *''Quinton Sanders / King Cold'' If you wanna add a hero, villain, or a Organization here, just ask! ''Gotham City: ''By day, this city is a busy metropolis, but by night, this city is a nightmare.. Gotham is protected bhy Batdog and his other allies, it has a lot of Villians , but not too many heroes, most of the heroes don't have powers either.. but somehow, they always save the night.. Residents: '' *''Batdog/Bruce Wayne *''Robin or Nightwing/Richard Grayson'' *''Robin II/Jason Todd'' *''Jacob Todd/Blue Falcon (3rd Generation)'' *''Diana Todd/Robin IV (3rd Generation)'' If you want to add a hero or villian at this location- just ask! ''Metropolis'': Metropolis is a huuge city located in the Eastern U.S. with many sights to see, this is also the home of Superdog and his sidekicks as well! He has many allies and many enemies as well.. Residents: *Krypto Kent/Superdog *Connor Kent/Superboy *Kara Kent/Super-Girl *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder-Girl *Rita Nelson/Whisper (Formerly) *Kent Holden (Formerly) *Layne Holden (Formerly) ''St. Helena City: St. Helena is a city located in the Southern states of the U.S (Texas) it is a large city- with busy people in building and pedestrians on the street, thi city was named after a Female that saved the once small town from an evil threat- they have even made a statue in her honor located in the Center of the city.. this City is big so that means there are going to be a lot of threat, but these Threats won't stand a chance Against the Heroine that resides here.. ''Residents: *Whitney White/Spider-Girl if you want to make a OC, Hero, Villains, or an Organization to be placed here- just ask! if you wanna have your Hero,Villian, or Organization Placed here, then just ask! ''New Cassidy'' New Cassidy is another city in the same state as Scarlet City- this is another Go To place for villains after they get kicked out of Scarlet City by their Many heroes- this City is also the home of a Superheroin Group- The League of Superheroines! Villains underestimate these Heroines because of their Gender- but they wish thy hadn't after.. this city is filled with Tall buildings and far away from town are Mountians that most people hike on.. Residents: *Casey Castro/Quickshot *Selena Scott/Spark More to be added Soon! Groups: *League Of Superheroines More Locations coming soon! if ya wanna add a location, just ask! Planets Now in the Anthro-Superheroverse there are many planets from around the galaxy that have life on them, some of the planets are home to good Aliens, and some are homes to bad Aliens, here are some of the planets that appear in the Superhero universe, destroyed and all. Coming soon! Superheroverse Pairings Here are some of the Official Pairing for the Superherverse just to let you know- pairing can be like HeroxHero HeroxCitizen, or even HeroxVillain! it doesn't matter to me, okay :P and also there CAN be Crackships in this Universe! those are basically like- What-if ships. they don't affect the Cannon storyline of this universe. Canon Ships *Nathan/Psyche x Blitz/Songbird *Riley Reid/Black Arrow x Kent Holden/ Grey *Crash/Dark Demon x Garnet/Gemstone *Justin Porter/Lightspeed x Layne Holden/The Riveter *Christian Tanner/Quickstar x Clara Wilson/Lady Magma *Vivian Owens/Melody x Drake *Jason Todd/Robin x Banana/Forest Flash *Rìan Josef/Arundo Rex x Rita Nelson/Whisper *Kalee-Sera/Aura Regina x Keaton Carter/Shark *Zephyrine Avery/Hurricania x Colorado Grovekeeper/Viridus What if Ships (Crackships) *Dani/Fast-Fox x Free There are some Heroes and Heroines in need of crushes! Organizations Here are some of the Superhero/Billain Organizations made by me and other users! 'Charlie Tanner's Organizations' *The Great 8 Location: Scarlet City. Members: Black Arrow, Grey, Fast-Fox, Melody, Chiller, Shiver, Forest Flash, Mind Melder. *The Spider-Squad Location: St. Helena, New York City Members: Spider-Fox, Spider-Vixen, Spider-Girl More Spider-Powered Superheroes or Heroines can join this group! *League Of Superheroines- Info..: The League of Superheroines was founded by Blacl Arrow, and her good Friend Lady Magma- this is an entire League of Female Superheroes, from ages 14-26 it is located in New Cassidy where it's main underground base is located.. Location: New Cassidy Members: Spark, Quickshot, Lady Magma, Black Arrow, Fast-Fox, Melody, Whisper, Miss Steel, Zero, Grey Arrow, Spider-Vixen, Spider-Girl, Snow Angel More Members Needed! *The Fiece Four Info: This Group of Young New Generation Teenagers is not a force to be reckoned with, this Group consists of Kevin Holden, Serena Holden, Quilo Porter, and Seraphine Porter.. Location: Fairhaven Members: Silver Wolf, Grey Arrow, Frost, FlashFire *Static Squad Info: This is a Large group of Electric based Superheroes, and Superheroines that are scattered all around the U.S., this group was founded by Spark, a young Heroine. Location(s): New Cassidy, Fairhaven, Scarlet City.. etc. Members of New Cassidy: Spark, Thunder, Electrica, Shocker. Members of Scarlet City: Members Needed! More Groups from me coming soon! *The Scarlet Dragon Organization Info: This is a group of Mercenaries that are paid to capture and bring in Certain Heroes and Heroines with certain powers.. once they capture the Hero, they take their powers, mix them with another heroes power and try to create the ultimate Super-Soldier.. for evil purposes.. Location(s): Scarlet City, Marine City, New Cassidy City, St. Helena, Atlantis, New York, etc. Members: To be added! Page is still being worked on..! i have a whole lot of stuff i need to add! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanonverse Category:Superheroes Category:Pages Category:Superheroines